1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing prespecified geometric objects on a storage medium. The invention also relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying the prespecified geometric objects on a display apparatus. The invention also relates to a computer program product.
2. Description of Prior Art
A modern navigation device generally has at least one map which is stored on a storage medium of the navigation device. The stored map is preferably as realistic as possible. For the purpose of navigation, the map is displayed as realistically as possible in order to facilitate navigation and orientation using the map. The map is an arrangement of many prespecified geometric objects. The navigation device, in particular the storage medium, generally has only a limited storage capacity since the navigation device should naturally be mobile and a lot of storage mace also requires a lot of mace and/or weight.